The Day After Can Solve Your Problems
by deathrosekitty
Summary: sum: Ino decides to forget everything about Shika and Tema by drinking. When she wakes up in the morning though... kakaino shikatema onesided inoshika


I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: **

Yamanaka Ino swept into the bar as if she had been there far too many times before. Even if she was underage (being seventeen) and never layed a foot in the place.

Her blond hair flew around her as she looked about. On ninja days and watching the shop she had it up in a pony tail to keep it out of her way. Now it was down and glowing like a yellow highlighter. Ino was in a pissed of mood. Glaring at nearly everything in sight except the scummy fat bartender.

She walked calmly to the old man. Smiling. Acting as if she could do what she really shouldn't. Ino laughed and sat down directly in front of him.

"You're too young to have achohol." He surveyed.

"About that, hon. I've had a bad day, so what can I do for a drink? Nothing innapropriate."

"Hmm, " The bartender gave a perverted smirk that made Ino want to gag, "Just a kiss from a pretty girl like you and I'll look the other way."

The blue eyed girl gave him a quick peck on the lips so he'd leave her alone. An hour later she was about ready to pass out. Eyeing everything that moved as if it was purely more beautiful than life itself. That or she thought they were hotter than hell...

Another costomer, Hatake Kakashi. A man of mystery, not that he cared. The silver haired man knew what he knew and didn't care for what he didn't. Currently, Kakashi had nothing to do. No missions. No one to bother...

That left one place. The bar.

He stepped in the place with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Strangely without his porno book.

"Eh! Kakashi!" The jounin waved at the people who noticed him come in.

Sitting near the bartender Kakashi noticed one of the old rookie nine besides him.

"You aren't supposed to be drinking." He tried to tell her, but she didn't notice. Judging how much she's had Kakashi suspected the girl was half drunk already and wrapped up in whatever personal drama she was currently in. He decided to ignore her after contemplating whether he should tell her sensei later.

Looks like Asuma might not like that news, but then again the smoker sensei might not care.

"Bartender." Kakashi called. The man already knew what the copy ninja would want.

"Another rough day, Kakashi-san?"

Half an hour later, (when Ino was completely drunk) Kakashi was half way there downing the stinging liquid as if it was sugar. He was catching up fast. The achohol was affecting him more.

Neither Ino or Kakashi suspected what would come of getting drunk, but instead found it a fun way to hook up with each other without knowing it. After all they didn't even know each other... personally...

Kakashi grunted. He was coming to with a five pound headache that hurt. Bad.

He shifted, or tried to. Finding it strangely impossible to turn to his right the silver haired man willed his eyes to open against the blinding light shining through his window. Kakashi gave a short growl.

After his eyes were willed open he grasped for the blinds. The jounin didn't need that kind of light with his current hangover. Turning meekly the man realized there was an arm around his waste and a thin body pressed against his back.

Kakashi tried to move the body away so he could safely turn to see who it was. His miss-matched eyes didn't get far when he was suddenly incapacitated with his hangover. Kakashi quickly decided that sleeping off the hangover was better than seeing who he ended up in bed with...

Drifting off in a more comfortable position Kakashi left his hangover behind.

She didn't know where she was. Ino even thought someone split her head with a scapel or some kind of forein torture weapon. The blond didn't even dare open her eyes. It hurt too much. Even her _hair_ hurt. How was that even possible?

Ino felt around. Another body was in the bed with her. _'Daddy? Did I crawl in bed with you like I used to do when I was afraid of the shadows in my room?'_ Thinking hurt too. She gave a little whine before giving up to sleep.

The hours lasted in peace with both Kakashi and Ino sleeping off the achohol and secretly vowing never to do drink that much ever again.

It was a rough vow to make. For what was to come. They'd either blame their useless lives clashing together on drinking... Or each other...

**NOTES:**

_**At first I hated the chapter, but then I started to like it. Don't worry other chapters will be longer.**_

**Read And Review Please.**


End file.
